In a transportation system in which switching between tracks is performed, such as a railroad, a new transportation system, or the like, it is important for the switching between tracks to be correctly performed in order to ensure safety and the accuracy of a schedule. Therefore, several technologies for detecting failure of a switching portion of a track are proposed.
For example, a state monitoring device for a switch described in Patent Literature 1 monitors distortion of a switch adjuster, converts a detected value of the distortion into a changeover force, and outputs or displays the changeover force. Further, Patent Literature 1 describes that state monitoring is performed through comparison of the output or displayed changeover force with a reference changeover force measured in advance when the switch is normal.